


moonlight blooms

by riverrocks413



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverrocks413/pseuds/riverrocks413
Summary: a vampire/witch/prinseess/revolution story, follows four main charicters, elda, adell, hunter and electra, though out there quest to overthrow the corrupt king, and find a cure for vampirism, plz dont hate me, this is my fist big story





	1. electra whan

Darkness. That was the first thing I noticed about the cell they put me in. The second thing was the rat scouring the corner for scraps. Curse these high end senses. The Guard was far from gentle as he shoved me into the four foot wide cage. My hand caught on a hook in the wall, ripping my skin, and drawing blood. God, I was hungry. I hadn’t fed since I was caught by these idiots two days ago and even the sight of my own blood was making my eyes turn red with hunger.3  
“Electra Whan. You have been sentenced to death. By King Thorin Dwall of nova. You await execution tomorrow morning. Do you have any last words?” I grinned at him, exposing my sharp incisors, my irises turning blood red.  
“Oh I will have last words, one day, but you’ll be long dead when I utter them.” My show of strength had done what I had wanted, frightening them out of their skin, but in truth I was very weak. I could barely think I was so hungry, the blood lust was eating away at my sanity. You’ve probably guessed it by now, I am Electra Whan, and I am a vampire. It’s not all it’s cracked up to be though. The only superpower I have is heightened sight and hearing, and a small sway over some people's emotions, called uzrior, like what I did on that idiot back there, making him scared. The older vamps, ones who date back to the stone Age, can control people, but only to a small extent, influencing decisions, not outright controlling their every movement. The cons my dear, far outweigh the pros. I get sunburnt even on a cloudy day, so I have to apply a balm regularly to make sure i don't look like a tomato by the end of the day. I'm always hungry, and while I don't have to kill to eat, it still sucks that I have to hurt people. Oh, the whole, being immortal? What that really means is that we heal really fast, but if we die before the healing process finishes, we dead. I looked down at the ripped skin on my hand, from where the hook had grazed me. Not a scratch remained, only my pristine skin. The only permanent damage a vampire could ever have are burned from the sun, or if someone stops us with a silver sword. Which is totally impractical, a silver sword would be a horrible weapon. I sighed. I knew, despite my “immortality” that I was going to die tomorrow.


	2. hunter keene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now you are introduced to hunter, the cute little witch. :) I want to hug her

Yay!!!! Oh, what a wonderful day!! I jumped out of my bed, only taking a second to fix the covers back with a small cleaning spell “axril” I yelled. At the pronunciation of the last syllable, my room burst into a multicolored dance of blues, pinks, and golds. I ran to the small bathroom adjacent to my shining room and checked my eyes in the mirror. Yay again! My eyes, which changed color every day, where now a shining green, my favorite. They made me look intelligent. When my eyes were blue, I looked kind of sad, and when they were brown, it was boring. But green was the perfect color for the king's ceremony. Just As I was cleaning my teeth with a small spell, my mom came into the room.  
“hunter, my sweet, you don’t need to do a spell for everything, you have hands!” My mom was pretty. With golden hair that smelled like honey, a thin frame, and grace full stance, and not to mention the same ever-changing eyes, a trait that only our family has, she was exactly what a witch should be. I hoped one day to match her.  
I smiled, and ran to her, wrapping my small arms around her midriff  
“I know mommy, I’m just SUPER excited about today, I’m gonna be a real witch now!” She smiled at me, ruffling my short brown hair, “yes dear,” she said, prying me from her side, and beckoning me to follow her. “The witching day is a big part of any witches life,” she walked me past the living room, down the stairs to the small apothecary what our family ran “but you must understand that it is no small feat to be a witch.” Suddenly she stopped, and turned to me “hunter, I need you to promise me something, this is serious” I mustered up the most adult look that I could, and tried to dispel any worries that she might of had “I promise I’ll be good and that I’ll be nice, and if the king picked me for his private school, I’ll work very hard.” My mother only looked more worried about my statement. She crouched to my level, tasing into my eyes with her own brown orbs. “ Honey, I know that this will be confusing, that you think that being picked for the kings coven is good, but please, if he asks you to join him, refuse, I don’t care if it brings shame on our line, I can’t have you around him.” I was confused. Being chosen for the kings' coven was a great honor. During the witching ceremony, the king would congratulate all the young witches on coming of age, then he would personally pick a few witches to join his coven, and they would help him with all aspects of running the kingdom. I didn't even think I would be chosen, but if I did, I definitely wouldn't say no, I didn't even think you could refuse. Even so, my mum knew best.  
“Ok mum, I love you” a look of relief passed across her face.  
“I love you too sweetie, now go get ready, the ceremony is in 4 hours, but we need to leave in 2, to be there on time” she rose from her position on the floor, and left for the kitchen, getting ready to prepare the best pancakes in the world. I loved my mum. But on this she was wrong. I knew that every family that had a child chosen for the coven would be compensated, and even while our shop gave us money, we still needed more, everyone in the kingdom was always short on money. So I knew, despite what she had said, and what I had said, that I had to say yes if the king asked me to join him. Not like that would ever happen


End file.
